memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Aftermath of Crisis of 2392/Chapter 2
In the café Earth-71 Laurel looks at him as their at a table. So what do you think of my offer, will you join or not Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She drinks her drink. What made you wanna choose me? Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You are a hero and you fight to save people, you are like my Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She smiles. Thanks Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome, now if you come with me we need to meet another new member, Sara Lance from Earth-56 Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. They leave the café. I'm sorry that Earth-71 was destroyed, I have meet your doppelgängers before and this isn't new to me Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at him. Wow and thanks my Earth was home and it was hard to leave it Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I hope you find this Earth to your liking Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at him. Its nice it reminds me of mine Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. In what way does it remind you of Earth-71 Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at him. The places the people Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He smiles at her as they're walking. I'm sure Sara is here somewhere Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. They see her at a bar. There she is in that bar Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. They enter the bar as they walk over to her and Typhuss sits next to her. Sara Lance from Earth 56, I have a offer for you Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. She turns to him. What is your offer? Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her and hands her a PADD. I want you to join Team Arrow, help me protect this city Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. She finishes her ale. You're the Red Arrow I've heard so much about from the news reports since I've gotten here Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I was Red Arrow until Oliver Queen died, I'm Green Arrow now Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. She looks at him. Your offer sounds nice Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So is that a yes then Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. She nods and he looks at her. We need to meet our last two new members Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. Meanwhile at a Federation War Museum people are looking at the past wars that Starfleet fought in from the Earth-Romulan War to the Second Der'kal War Thea is with her daughter Julia showing her how much of a protector her father is when two unknown figures enter the building and shot the guards and locks the place down, and entered the area where the people were at and shot the cameras. GET ON THE FLOOR ALL OF YOU OR YOU WILL DIE! the man shouts at the people. They all get down on the floor scared and freaking out. Now this is what's going to go down you all will hand us your communicators that way no one will think of being a hero, then we'll meet with whoever is in charge and demand that we have a pure Earth that's right we're part of Miranda Tate's Pure Earth followers the man says as he looks at them. Shuttles surround the building as officers take up position in front of the building.